The Fox and the Raven Chronicles
by Tsukoyomi13
Summary: Naruto influeced by Maximum Ride. Naruto, Gaara, femHaku, and Sasuke, are Orochimaru's experiments. Naruto escapes and meets Itachi, who he learns is his best friend's older brother who had been looking for him.
1. Escape

**Kyuubi**: I thought you said you weren't going to post a new story for a few more chapters of A Changed Fox?

**Tsuki: ** I know, but I already had this chapter typed up thanks to a few of my classmates anyway so might as well post it.

**Kyuubi: **… Well At least it's not wasted space.

**Tsuki**: True….true. Well here's the summary:

This Is a Naruto fanfic with a Maximum Ride Twist. Orochimaru Experiments on five children turning them into half animals. Itachi finds one and helps him free his friends while looking for his younger brother.

**Tsuki: **You do disclaimer.

**Kyuubi**: But I did it in The Changed Fox…

**Tsuki: **…Do it….now!

**Kyuubi: **Fine:

Disclaimer: Tsuki do not own Naruto or the Maximum Ride Series. Though she would like to own them, the only thing she own is the idea, and Okami. She is hers'and hers' alone.

**Tsuki: **Currently there are no pairings. If you would like one ask, I might just consider it.

The Fox and the Raven

Chapter one; Escaped

"Stop him! Don't let him escape!" a voice cried, laced malevolence at a trio of guards. The three guard fired tranquilizer bullets at a young blond figure running toward the south gate. He narrowly evaded the sleep-filled projectiles. The boy jumped over the guards with an amazing show of strength and cleared them by a few feet before dashing madly into his only escape.

"Sir he has escaped!" said one of the guardsmen.

A sinister figure walked out of the automatic lab door. He was tall with milky white skin, greasy black hair down to his waist, and evil snake-like yellow eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black scrub pants with a white lab coat on; his name tag said "Orochimaru, Head R&D"

By Orochimaru's side was his assistant. He has short spiky silver hair and brown eyes with glasses over top of them. The person had a white lab coat on as well as a pair of light purple pants. He was writing on the clipboard that he always keeps with him.

"You fools!" hissed Orochimaru angrily. The guards flinched. "Do you know how far I've come with these five Projects AND YOU LET ONE OF THEM ESACPE?"

"I-I'm sorry." started the guards.

"SORRY! Sorry won't bring Project #343 back to me now will it? 30 years of researching and countless of failed attempts to create the ultimate life form to control the world and you three let one escape." said the doctor his anger rising dangerously. "Why are you imbeciles still doing here, go after him!"

The three guards jumped like mice and ran into the forest after the escaped experiment with their tails between their legs.

"So, did any other experiments escape?" Orochimaru asked his young assistant.

"No, 342 is in a test flight, seeing how high he can fly, 344 is advancing at molding the sand he can control into complex and precise shapes and 345 is testing how long he can breathe under water. And 346 is-"

A sudden crash and a researcher crashed through the 3rd story wall came smashing in to a bloody pulp on the ground. "-has now found her special abilities and so did we."

"She won't be happy when she finds out one of her 'clan' is missing, will she?

"No, I think not, sir." replied Kabuto.

"Hmm, let's go test them out shall we?" said the evil scientist as he and his assistant walked back into the lab. They walked up to the third floor to see a girl with snow white short hair that is spiky as anything with dark red eyes and pale skin she had black wolf ears and tail enlarged canines and nails. Her eyes were glowing purple slightly.

"Come show me your awakened your power." said Orochimaru fearlessly.

A mop of sunshine blonde hair ran through the forest, swerving to avoid trees and branches. Unfortunately for him he didn't see the fallen log in time, or the stream. He yelped in surprise as he landed face first into the freezing cold water. He sat up and shook the water out of his spiky hair. His ears perked up and he began to listen around. He heard footsteps coming toward him and began to bolt away from the stream. The one's who made the footsteps saw the Experiment leapt up and sprinted away; they followed it closely, not wanting to displease their master.

A person was walking on the path in the forest near his house. He had long black hair tied into a loose ponytail, dark onyx eyes with lines underneath them, and pale smooth skin. He wore a black suit and looked out of place in the forest. He was deep in thought of his missing little brother, how he had done nothing to stop the doctors from stealing him. It pained him but he promised himself he'd find him.

The sound of footsteps brought him from his ponderings. He looked up to see a blur of blonde hair running toward him before stopping abruptly. The raven-haired teen took in the unusual features. He has wild blond hair, tan skin 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, Fox ears, a big bushy tail and the deepest ocean blue eyes he had ever laid eyes on. The blonde boy looked distressed as he turned his head back to the forest then to the older teen in front of him.

Kit decided to hide behind the teen. Reason: he didn't smell like antiseptic soap and disinfectant. Instead the raven-haired teen smelled little like the forest, meaning he lived near-by. He cowered behind the teen's legs as the three guards walked into the clearing pointing the tranquilizer guns at him.

"Please hand over the experiment, if you do not comply we will be forced to shoot both you and said experiment." said one of the guards, pointing his tranquilizer at the raven-haired teen.

"An experiment?" asked the teen looking at the frightened blonde boy clutching his leg as if was going to fall into shark-infested waters, with his ears up in alarm and tail tucked between his legs, whimpering. "I see…I do not comply"

The raven haired youth grabbed the fox boy's hand and they began to run, a few shots were fired but the bounced harmlessly off the trees. The guards took after the two fleeing forms.

"We need to lose them." said the raven-haired boy running faster. Surprisingly, the blonde fox could keep up with his tiresome pace and still didn't look winded.

"Um…Who are you?" asked the shy fox.

"My name is Uchiha, Itachi, but just call me Itachi "

"I'm Project 343," said the boy, Max frowned at that "But we all came up with names that associated with the animals DNA that was combined with ours." Itachi just stared in shock, awe and confusion.

"I'm Kit, I'm part Fox, Tanuki, He's part Raccoon, Haku, She's part fish but she knows her name, Raven, He my best friend He looks a lot like you but has Beautiful black wings, and Okami, She is part wolf, and the oldest."

Okami glared at the snake. She never did like the man, the evil, vile, gay, pedophile, bastard! She could feel the unusual energy flowing through her as well as the bloodlust. She looked at the pieces of glass from her blasting the guy through the window she spread her energy to them and willed them to float.

Orochimaru watched as his earliest experiment used telekinesis, he was surprised she had excellent control of it already. He couldn't wait to test it out fully and what he could do with it after he can gain control over them. They were such wild card at some times. He can see their hormones beginning to appear. They were beginning to become rebellious

Okami then shot off the glass toward the doctors hoping some will connect, but Kabuto had used the clipboard he was taking notes on as a shield. She was about to try something else until something chopped her on the side of her neck as she unwillingly succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Thank you Jirobo," said Orochimaru as 5 of his guards appeared." Take her to Lab 5 would you?"

The orange haired, big man nodded and picked the wolf girl up and headed toward the basement. All seven of them walked past to the end of the hall toward the elevator, unknown to the fact they were being watched. A single eye, created by sand floated around till it reached a door, it crumbled into particles and returned to its owner.

End

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review, I like to know what people think.

Tune into next time!

Spoilers:

"_What's Ramen?" said the fox boy; Itachi just stared at him blankly._

"_Where's Kit?"Said a normal cold, calm voice, but now was etched in worry and panic._

"_Don't hold back I want to see the full extent of your powers!!" yelled the doctor. Okami screamed again as more of her power was forced out of her._


	2. Yay one of those Dreaded Author's Note

Tsuki: **Attention to those reading this story**. The chapter will be rewritten due to the Oc's part; I didn't like it being in there and will take Okami out or replace her with another Naruto character. And make the chapter longer, which is always a good thing.

Kyuubi: I was gonna put this on hiatus due to too many stories and the lost of my original copy. (of 5 pages for school) but thankfully a review (finally a review T-T) got us finally to update and keep typing it.

Tsuki: the reviewer is none other than Raye Sun. thank…him/her (sry don't kill me. I really have no clue who u r T-T) well this is all for now, but Exams are coming to a close (stupid fricking Ohio weather making me miss 2 before the Christmas break (so busy .) then my lab's exam who we have NO time to study for (really 2nd day back and we started on 47 dog id's and today is written part) and we have NO review for this and I can't keep a lab journal to save my life (lab journal- is a record to write down what we do every day in lab or pertaining to Animal management in general.) which I need to do and get in…I dropped from a B to a D…. not to mention my lack of work on senior research project and gah just shoot me and get it over with. why must I be like Shikamaru…damn laziness gene…get me into trouble all the fricking time.

Kyuubi: ok were just gonna stop her rant here ok. So we will update as soon as we can, with much love.

Ja Ne!


End file.
